Cats and Dogs: Rise of the Pack
by Nightfury991
Summary: 'The Pack' were an elite group of canines, Wolves if you were, that worked with D.O.G. to secure intelligence from the Cats during the War between the two species. But what happened to 'The Pack? Diggs, Catherine and Butch all find out, when a wounded 'Pack' member arrives at HQ, and they get a warning; a warning...from the Shadows...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first Cats and Dogs Fanfic, and it's been a while since I've watched either of the movies; so if I get anything wrong or the character's personality's wrong, I apologies. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

A low, whining whistling sound came from the collar of one certain German Shepherd, who had been sleeping in the living room of his new owner's house. The German Shepherd in question woke from the low whistling, groaning lowly as the whistle was for dog hearing only; he covered his ears with his ear flaps using his paws, trying to block out the noise. But after he figured out that the high pitched whistling wasn't going to be quitting anytime soon, he sighed in annoyance and said, "Alright, alright! I'm up; quit it!"

Diggs got to his paws, and he was relieved to hear that the dog-whistle from his collar had finally stopped, giving his ears a chance to recover from the assault of noise. He stretched his front paws out, stretching his still sleeping muscles out before doing the same to his hind legs. Once he had stretched most of the muscles in his body, he got to his four paws again and looked out of the closed window of his owner's house. "Oh, c'mon! It's too early!" complained Diggs, making sure to keep it quiet enough as to not wake Shane, his owner, Shane's wife or their baby; Diggs looked over at the hand clock that hung above the TV in the living room, and confirmed that had just passed seven in the morning.

But he knew why the collar had emitted that high-pitched dog whistle sound to wake him up; he needed to head to his kennel, as someone was trying to get in contact with him. He sighed heavily as he slowly padded over to the back door of the house. After spending a few seconds of trying to get the door open, Diggs reared up on his hind legs and put his front paw on the handle, pulling it down as he lowered back down again. He quietly trotted out of the house, and nudged the door close again with his snout, making his way to the kennel at the back of Shane's garden after his closed the door.

"Alright; let's see what's so important to get me up so early," muttered Diggs under his breath as he nudged a small panel at the back of his kennel for a second. A light blue light appeared for a second around the panel, before it flipped over, revealing a small red button on the other side. After nudging that, several of the other panels of wood flipped over. Some of the panels had screens on the other side, and a couple of buttons on the other side of a panel below the centre screen.

The screen was filled with static for a few seconds, before the screen was filled with the image of Digg's mentor and the Dog Agent that had made himself an Agent in the first place; the old, white Anatolian Shepherd, Butch. "What is it old timer? I was sleepin'," said Diggs, yawning after he said that, flashing his pearly white teeth for a second in the yawn. Butch wore an expression that looked like he was annoyed at being called old timer, but Diggs was so used to Butch looking like that, he found it hard to tell what he was trying to show expression-wise.

"You're needed at HQ; debriefing," said Butch in his usual gruff voice, before the screen went blank again, turning to static once more before Diggs had a chance to respond.

"Do I get a say in this?" Diggs asked, though he knew that it wasn't going to get through. Diggs sighed deeply when he got no response; he had to admit that, even though being a Dog Agent was awesome and cool, it did have its downsides. For one, there were the meetings; sure, they were few and far between, they were still the most boring thing, apart from being in the kennels, Diggs had been forced to get through. All they did was establish several things each meeting, and it didn't cause Diggs anything apart from getting bored.

"Fine; I'll go," muttered Diggs under his breath, before pressing a paw to one of the buttons, a blue one with 'LAUNCH' written over it. After a second delay, Diggs dropped through the bottom of the kennel and landed in the transporter. Diggs smirked to himself; he always loved this part, even though he was almost sick the first time he did this.

"Yee Haw!" shouted Diggs as he pushed the speed lever from 'K1' to 'K9.' The engine sudden roared into life and soon, Diggs was travelling at high speed, his transport rocking across the loops, twists and turns that led from his kennel to the dog bowl shaped headquarters that was, D.O.G. HQ.

When the transport pod came to a sudden stop, Diggs, his eyes rolling about from the dizziness that was going through his head at that moment, shook his head to try and clear the dizziness. He got out of the pod after the screen opened up, and after staggering a few steps, spotted Butch waiting for him outside the circular, steel reinforced security door that led to the interior of the Dog HQ.

"Thought I'd expect you to turn up next week," said Butch sarcastically, though Diggs tried to ignore the comment and padded quickly over to the older and wiser dog; he had grown used to Butch throwing the odd-comment at him, but he said that it was only to motive him to be a better agent than he was a police dog.

"At least I actually turned up," said Diggs in response, though there wasn't any fire behind the retort; Butch had also grown used to Digg's cocky attitude and retorts. Butch put his paw on the Paw Scan, and after a brief second, a voice said from the speaker, _"Welcome, Agent Butch," _and the circular door opened up, revealing the busy interior of Dog HQ. Diggs and Butch walked through the open security door, which closed behind them and made a bee-line for Lou's office.

Before they got to Lou's office, when they were about halfway up one of the staircases, a familiar Russian Blue cat suddenly dropped from an overhead panel; landing on her paws, like most felines. "Hey, Diggs," said Catherine, the small, yet highly trained and lethal Russian Blue to the German Shepherd.

"Hey Cat," said Diggs, smiling down at the cat; he and Catherine had grown on each other, like an annoying song that eventually won you over. The Russian Blue feline smirked at the canine, her tail flicking behind her as her whiskers twitched slightly; she knew that most of the dog Agents here were still weary of having a M.E.O.W.S Agent in their HQ, but most of them had grown accustomed to seeing this cat in D.O.G. HQ.

"I take it you're here for the M.E.O.W.S/D.O.G. Alliance update Debriefing?" questioned Catherine, getting straight to the point.

Diggs looked at Butch, saying, "If that's what the debriefing's about, then I guess I will be going to it." Catherine chuckled lightly under her breath, her ears flicking slightly.

"Come on, you two; we're going to keep Lou waiting. And you know he wants to get this debriefing over with," said Butch, breaking the conversation between them and continuing to slowly walk towards Lou's office. Diggs rolled his eyes and followed behind Butch, Catherine quickly padding lightly beside the German Shepherd.

"Ah, you're finally here," said Lou, wearing a sweater that Diggs assumed was sent to the head of D.O.G. HQ by his grandmother. Diggs, Butch and Catherine all entered the office, Diggs gently kicking the door close after him. Lou seemed to wince slightly at the door slamming close, but didn't say anything of it at the moment as Catherine, Diggs and Butch all stood in front of his desk.

"Now, we're here to discuss the Alliance between our two Factions, the D.O.G. HQ and M.E.O.W.S…" began Lou, and that was when Diggs began to block out the conversation; he would always ask Catherine or Butch what they talked about after the meeting. He could always say that he just wanted a few reminders about the important stuff and all th-

A sudden commotion outside the office brought Diggs back to the land of the living, as well as breaking the meeting between the other animals in the office. "What's going on out there?" asked Butch to no-one in particular, heading back over to the door and nudging it open.

After Butch had just passed through the door, Diggs said, "Yeah, I'll, uh…go and see what's going on…" before quickly following behind the older dog. Catherine followed behind Diggs before Lou could say anything against the idea; not that Lou had anything to say, since he got off of the chair he was sat on and followed behind them.

What the four animals saw on the lower levels of the HQ caused a mix max of emotions on their faces; for Diggs, an expression of confusion and curiosity; Catherine, a slightly less confused, yet more curiosity look, and for Lou and Butch, they both wore expressions of shock and amazement.

"How…?" muttered Butch under his breath, while Lou just looked in amazement.

"Uh…who's that?" asked Diggs, looking at the more experienced D.O.G. Agents.

For there, standing just inside the now open security door of D.O.G. HQ, was a canine Diggs had only seen in movies; a Wolf. This Wolf seemed to be in pretty bad shape; covering the body of the Wolf was large cuts, some of which were still slowly dripping blood down his fur.

The Wolf, from what Diggs could see, was about through the middle of an average Wolf's life, and had rugged black fur covering his body, with a few streaks of silver running down his back. Though most of the silver was covered, with what appeared to be a set of reinforced chest armour, which extended down his back and his sides. The Wolf was breathing deeply, like he was trying to keep himself from falling out of consciousness; and judging from how his legs were spread slightly to give himself some more support, Diggs thought he was right.

The Wolf staggered forward a few steps, the other Dog Agents watching him with a mix of expressions. The Wolf looked up, his nose sniffing weakly as he smelled familiar scents.

"Shadow?" questioned Lou, asking the question to the Wolf below. The Wolf looked at the four animals, and Diggs saw the piercing icy blue eyes of the Wolf. But he didn't get to look at him for long, as the Wolf suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Get him to the medical wing; now!" said Lou, looking down at the lower tier of the HQ. Two dogs, a female Golden Retriever and a male Viarama, quickly padded over to the sides of the Wolf and helped him up to his paws again. They then made their way out of sight of Lou, Butch, Diggs and Catherine.

Diggs turned to Lou and asked, "Uh…who's that?" But Lou didn't answer him; he quickly moved away from the railing of the upper tier, and quickly padded down the stairs and after the two dogs and Wolf.

"We'll finish this debriefing later," Lou said before he made it to the bottom of the stairs, and quickly padded out of sight. Diggs was left confused, and when he looked to his sides to talk to Butch and Catherine, he realized that they were doing their own things; Catherine was on her collar, communication with M.E.O.W.S and Butch had gone down the stairs, and in the direction of Covert Ops.

"What was that all about?" Diggs asked to no-one in particular, since everyone in the HQ had gone back to their own thing they were doing before the Wolf appeared through the door. He then noticed that no-one was going to answer him, and padded down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he looked at where the Wolf had been taken before curiosity got the better of him and he began padding towards the Medical Wing of Dog HQ.

"Where're you going?" asked Catherine, having finished updating for M.E.O.W.S and padded down the stairs and after the Germany Shepherd. Diggs turned his head to look at Catherine, not expecting her to finish with her communications so soon.

"So, what was the conversation about? With M.E.O.W.S, what was that all about?" asked Diggs, having always been straight to the point and wanting to know things. "I asked them if they had any intel on any Wolves," answered Catherine, her right ear flicking slightly as she looked around, lifting her front paw up and licking it, cleaning her ear with her paw.

"And did you get anything?"

"M.E.O.W.S doesn't seem to have much intel on any Wolves working with D.O.G.; we only have about three files about Wolves, and two of those are blurred photos. That other file….all that is a 'need to know' basis under the name 'The Pack'."

"The Pack?" questioned Diggs, tilting his head slightly in confusion; even since he had become an Agent, he still had a very little knowledge on most of the stuff that was going down in the HQ. Catherine shrugged a shoulder, saying, "Hey, my intel on them as well is pretty weak as well. Maybe we should go and have a look to see if we can expand that knowledge?"

Diggs nodded and the two animals made their way to the Medical Wing in the HQ; passing several dogs on the way, and they all seemed to be muttered the same thing; all about the newly appeared Wolf, talking about him like he was something special or had just done something like what Diggs did when he first became an Agent. "He must he pretty important to D.O.G.," commented Catherine idly, also hearing the quiet chatter between the various dog breeds.

"If he's really that important, why haven't I found anything or heard anyone mention anything about a Wolf?" asked Diggs, to which Catherine replied with a shrug; neither of them knew what was happening, and neither of the two liked it when they had no idea.

When they arrived at the Medical Wing, they saw that it wasn't as hectic as they first though it would be like; it still had a quiet, calm atmosphere with a few dogs, acting as Doctors and Nurses, were making sure that all of the Dog Agents were in top health. Catherine gestured to one of the nearest medical room, where a couple of Dog Doctors were inside; and that was when Diggs saw the Wolf that had collapsed on the floor, lying on his side on the bed.

When they tried to get into the room, Lou stepped in front of them and said, "Sorry, guys; no-one's getting in until he's been given the all clear," as he looked over through the glass window. Diggs looked through the glass as well, seeing that the Wolf was being hooked up to a heartbeat monitor; the heart rate quite high, though it that was normal for a canine.

"So…you gonna tell us who that guy is or what?" asked Diggs, tilting his head towards the room with the Wolf in.

Lou looked through the glass and at the Wolf on the medical bed, before looking at Diggs and Catherine, both of them wearing equal looks of curiosity. Catherine added, "Besides, M.E.O.W.S might start asking questions about this if they get wind of this."

Lou sighed and said, "I guess it might be in your best interests to know; you might have to come into contact with him sooner or later."

Lou then turned completely around to face Diggs and Catherine and said, "This is a Spec Ops Agent Dakota, codename 'Shadow'. And he does kind of prefer it if you call him Shadow instead of his real name. He's one of our best Special Operations Agents, having been a part of the Special Ops unit, 'The Pack' for years."

"Woah, woah, woah; back up a little bit. What is this…the Pack?" asked Diggs, finding all of this interesting, but finding it all confusing at the same time, with 'the Pack' business.

" 'The Pack' are…well, I suppose were, a highly trained collection of Wolves who wanted to assist us when we and the cats were at each other's throats. The Pack were our advantage over the Cats; they got in, got information, and got out," said Lou.

"Well, M.E.O.W.S has a very limited information about this 'Pack'," said Catherine, having to lift her head up higher so she could actually see what was going on behind the glass.

"I wouldn't be surprised; the Pack were very good at keeping to the shadows. Shadow here was one of the best at keeping to the shadows; that's what brought on his code name. But it still doesn't have any explanation…."

"Doesn't explain what?"

"Well…Shadow…he's the first Spec Ops from the Pack to return after we sent them on a mission in Canada; we lost radio contact with them almost two years ago, and haven't been able to come into contact with them since," explained Lou. A Great Dane then came from the room with the newly named Spec Ops Agent, and said, "He's stable now; he should be waking up in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Simon," said Lou, and the other dogs filtered out of the room, leaving the room empty apart from Shadow on the medical bed. Lou then turned to face the two Agents, before saying, "It's probably a good idea if you stay out here, Agent Catherine; the Pack might not have heard about the Alliance."

"I can handle myself against some old Wolf, thank you very much," said Catherine, adding a low hiss at the end, trying to etherize her point; and Diggs knew that the Russian Blue could handle herself against pretty much anything.

"I'm just asking you for your own safety," said Lou, but he saw that Catherine wasn't going to let him treat her like she was just a kitten. Lou sighed, "Fine; just try not to make too much noise or he'll notice you." With that, Lou gently nudged open the door and entered the room, Diggs following behind him and Catherine getting into the room underneath Diggs.

Diggs shivered slightly when Catherine passed underneath him, her tail accidently flicking against the spot her nieces found that tickled him; he watched as Catherine padded lightly across the floor, her confidence radiating off her, like there wasn't even a potentially lethal threat in the room she was about to go into. Diggs kinda liked that sort of personality; though he was…afraid, that Catherine would think differently if he told her that.

Diggs was drawn from his thoughts when he saw the Wolf shift his head in his sleep, groaning ever so slightly. Shadow's nose twitched slightly, like he was smelling the air in his sleep. But after a second of the Wolf's nose twitching, Shadow's eyes snapped open, revealing the icy blue eyes again.

"Cat…" Shadow snarled, lifting his head up and looking directly at Catherine. Shadow snarled at Catherine, making movements to attack her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, Wolfy! Back off!" growled Diggs, stepping in front of Catherine and snarling at Shadow/Dakota, baring his teeth at the Wolf for threatening Catherine. Lou and Catherine seemed quite surprise at the sudden outburst from the still novices Agent towards the veteran Spec Ops Agent.

Shadow, mildly surprised when the German Shepherd he didn't recognise snapped at him, quickly recovered and snarled throatily at Diggs, baring his pearly white fangs at the dog. "Rookie; best you back off," snarled Shadow, able to move his upper half so that his front paws were hanging over the side, moving his head forward until his own muzzle and Diggs' were inches apart.

The two large canines snarled threateningly at each other, neither one of them looking like they were going to back down from the challenge placed by the other. The tension in the room was heavy; it felt as though a fight was going to break out at any second, should Lou or Catherine even so much as blink.

"Agent Diggs, Agent Dakota; stand down!" barked Lou, causing both of the snarling canines to turn their gaze to the head of D.O.G HQ. After another hardened glare between Diggs and Dakota or 'Shadow', and another warning from Lou, Diggs was the one to stop first and looked away.

"Sorry, Lou."

"Sorry, Sir," apologised Shadow, raising a paw up to his forehead and holding it there for a second in a salute. Though he was only able to hold it for a few seconds before his grunted in pain and lowered his forepaw back down.

Shadow slowly looked around in the Medical wing room, and slowly asked, "So…where exactly I am in HQ? And why exactly is there an M.E.O.W.S.in the HQ?"

Diggs could tell by the way Shadow said 'cat' that he didn't really like using the word, like saying it to him was causing a bad taste in his mouth or saying it like it was some kind of swear for a Wolf.

"It's been a while since you've been here, Agent Shadow, so I'll give you a quick debriefing; D.O.G. and M.E.O.W.S. have formed an Alliance ever since Kitty Galore resurfaced. We've kept the Alliance up in case something like Galore happens again," said Lou, summoning up the important detail in the two years Shadow had been away with the Pack.

"What?! An Alliance?" asked Shadow, barely able to believe what the head of D.O.G. HQ was telling him; Cats and Dogs, mortal enemies…forming an Alliance?

"And might I add that I'm glad that you haven't seemed to lost any of your skill since you've been gone," added Lou, nodding his head at the Spec Ops Agent, a small smirk forming on his muzzle.

"Wait, wait, wait! How does he know Catherine's a M.E.O.W.S agent?" asked Diggs, interrupting Shadow before he could say anything in return to what Lou said.

Shadow looked over at the German Shepherd; Diggs could tell by the look in Shadow's icy blue eyes that things were still rocky between the two large canines. Shadow said, "A Pack member has to be able to read those who are around him; identify who's his friends and who's his enemies are just by the aura they're giving off."

"But I have another question for you, Agent Shadow; what of the other members of The Pack? Are they still alive, and if so, where is their location?"

Diggs watched as Shadow, since he didn't seem to respond to anyone when they called him Dakota, as the Spec Ops Agent seemed to be hesitant about his answer the German Shepherd noticed that Shadow seemed to be looking at something on his shoulder.

Diggs spotted an emblem on the shoulder protection of his chest armour; the emblem was made up of a white silhouette of a wolf, its head up like it was howling at a moon. "Must be the emblem for the Pack…" muttered Diggs under his breath, and he could have sworn that he saw Shadow's ear twitched slightly, like he heard what Digg's said.

"They're…still in capture; we were ambushed while on our mission. The unidentified assailant or assailants used the high winds and the blinding snow storm to their own advantage; we never saw them coming. Whoever they were, they had training that matched mine and the other members' own. I only just managed to escape when the time was right; from what I can remember, the others are alive. But I am not sure for how long," said Shadow, slowly trying to get to his paws; but when he tried to get up, his legs began to shake violently from the wounds and he collapsed onto the bed again.

"OK, for one; you are in no condition to be going anywhere, especially in the coldness and harsh weather of Canada. And two; when you are to your full health again, I will be sending other agents with you to assist you with this assignment," said Lou, his tone leaving no room for arguing, even though Shadow looked like he was happy to start arguing his point right there and then.

But Shadow restrain himself from arguing against the head of the HQ, and lowered his head back down to his paws. "So…how long exactly do you think I'll have to be stuck here until I can get out of here?"

"Well, from what the Doctor told me, you're injures are mostly flesh wounds, but a few are slightly more serious. Give it about two or three days, though you might be able to move around the HQ after the first day. You will have to wait a few days in HQ before you are allowed to go on the outside again; Doctor's orders, not mine," informed Lou, while the devastated Shadow lowered his head down onto his paws again; depressed at the fact that he was stuck inside.

"But what about when I can get out? Who will I be stuck with? Remember, the Pack have always had trust issues; we trust very few, and only those who are closest to us," said Shadow, looking over at Lou after a few seconds of silence from the Spec Ops Agent.

"I will try to pick the correct agent for you to be assigned to; thought without resorting to female agents, might I add," said Lou with a raised eyebrow, and Diggs could see that Shadow let out a sigh of despair while letting a small smirk to form on his slender, wolf muzzle.

"I can't help it if I'm a hit with the females, Sir," said Shadow, a sly smirk coming through as he said that. Diggs almost felt as though he was slightly jealous; when he had tried to hit on the females agents, they just seemed to ignore him and get on with their assigned tasks. And now, there was this Wolf Spec Ops agents that had been gone for two years might he add, was supposed to be a fantastic hit with them? _'No way; I'll have to see it to believe,' _thought Diggs, making sure to keep himself quite, since he wanted to hear what was going on between the two senior Agents.

"Be that as it may, you need to recover from your injures; we'll leave you now," said Lou, making a slight gesturing with his head for Catherine and Diggs to follow him out. Catherine nodded curtly, following behind Lou as he exited the medical room. Diggs looked at Shadow for a second, who took no notice of the German Shepherd and rested his head on his paws.

Diggs then followed the other two Agents out, when Peek suddenly ran over to the three Agents. "Uh, Lou; we, uh, we've got a bit of problem; our systems are being hacked."

Lou looked at Diggs and Catherine, who looked back at him with equally surprised looks; before they quickly ran after Lou and Peek as they headed back to the centre of the HQ.

When they got there, all of the dogs that had been working were turned and looking at the massive screens that faced the security door; nearly all of the screens had pixels filling it, while the others had what was meant to be on the screen sparking, like it was trying to fight against the hack. "Who's hacking the system? Is it Tinkles again?" asked Lou, turning to look at the screens as Peek took over controls again, trying to fight against the hack attacking their system.

"No; no, it's not Tinkles; he doesn't use this frequency. No, this one is real different to what that cat uses," answered Peek, tying away at one of the keyboards to try and find the right code to fight against the hack.

But it didn't work; the centre and largest screen went blank, and a heavy breathing could be heard coming through the speakers; all of the dogs fell silent as they listened intensely. Diggs wasn't sure if the other dogs could hear it, but he couldn't help but hear a slight metallic tint to the breath.

"So….I do hope that you got my…package?" came a voice that Diggs hadn't heard before; it was deep and gruff, but there was also a mechanically tint to each word. The vague outline of a canine's head could barely be seen through the shadows surrounding the screen; but the figure didn't come forward anymore, leaving himself in shadows.

"Who is this?" ordered Lou, but the figure on the screen simply laughed; it was cold and gruff, much like his voice, and again, it had that slight mechanical tint to it.

"Like I would give my identity to you," snarled the canine, and some of the dogs back up from the sudden sharpness from the canine on screen. "I require something; something that you're agents know isn't shared by the many."

"I require the files of….Operation Full Moon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Those files aren't to be handed out; they aren't even meant to exist anymore. I do not know how you know any details of Operation Full Moon, but you are not getting them. I'd rather die than give anyone outside the HQ those files," said Lou firmly, all of the dogs in the area at this moment were looking at the screen with the canine shadows at the moment.

But the canine on the screen just seemed to laugh darkly at Lou's attempts to sound like he was top dog (no pun intended). The cold, dark laughter seemed to fill all of HQ; reaching every section of the headquarters and sending a slight chill down the spines of all the dogs.

"I might end up having to hold you to your words," snarled the canine in the shadows on screen, before the screen went blank for a few minutes. But then, the screen returned to normal as quickly as it had changed to static the first time.

"Any viruses or infections in the system Peek?" asked Lou, looking to the techno dog as said dog typed away at one of the keyboards. After a few seconds of typing away with his claws, Peek turned to Lou and said, "No viruses detected; just seems to be a video message, nothing too serious."

"Well, just try and get the location of where the source of the message was," said Lou as the other dogs turned to get back to what they were doing before the screen turned. Lou then turned to look at Diggs, who had been watching the video message curiously since it came on, and said, "Diggs, could I have a word with you in private?"

Diggs, snapping from looking at the screen to looking at the Beagle, and said, "Uh, yeah; sure Lou." He then got up from sitting on his haunches to all four of his paws, and followed the head of D.O.G. HQ to his office.

When they reached Lou's office, Lou padded over to his desk and pressed a small button on the desk; instantly, the blinds on the windows all closed simultaneously, making the room much darker than it was when the blinds were open.

After Diggs closed the door, Lou jumped onto his chair and turned it around to look at the German Shepherd, who was sitting down in front of the desk by now. "Diggs, I am pairing you together with Agent Dakota," said Lou, his tone not leaving room for Diggs to say anything against it.

"What?! No! No, no, no, no! There is no way that I am going to be partnered with…_him! _I'd rather have us form an alliance with the mailmen! And I don't know if it was apparent to you, but me and him didn't exactly have the best of starts," said Diggs, his voice angered at the suggestion that he was going to be partnered up with the annoying and frankly, dangerous, Agent.

"It's not like you have any say in this matter; you are going to be partnered up with Special Operations Agent 'Shadow'. You will just have to….learn to work together," said Lou, thinking about the words he was using as he spoke to Diggs.

"Plus, I am sure that Agent 'Shadow' won't like the idea very much either; but he will have to get past that as well as you, and will have to earn your trusts, as will you have to earn his," added Lou, staring at Diggs with a glare that would intimidate the toughest of dogs; and Lou wasn't the most intimidating dog either.

Diggs held the stare for a few seconds before sighing, saying, "Fine, fine; I'll work with him. But Catherine and Butch are going to be with me and him as well, right?" After Lou nodded his head slightly, Diggs let out a sigh of relief; at least he would have a few friends on his side should anything cause an argument to happen between the two of them.

"Good; you and him will need to work together well if we are going to able to rescue the other members of the Pack and Spec Ops Agents," said Lou, flashing a gaze to one of the closed windows that was facing the Medical Wing.

"But…but how exactly can we be sure that we can even trust that Dakota? I mean, he's been AWOL for more than two years, and we don't know what happened to him. And after he just _suddenly _just appeared out of nowhere, we're supposed to instantly take his word for what he said?" asked Diggs, having found how unexpectedly Dakota had turned up suspicious.

"We don't exactly have anything else to go on for the reason behind Agent Shadow's sudden appearance after a long period of absence. And even though it does seem a bit suspicious considering the circumstances, we don't have any other information on what happened to him in his absence other than his own word," said Lou, though there was a slight tiredness in his voice as he lifted a paw up to rub it against his muzzle; a classic sign of fatigue.

"Look, Diggs; I'll change the date of the debriefing and I'll tell you when the new time and date for the meeting is. You might want to get going, back to your person; it's been a lot longer than it should have been since you left, and we have to get you back to your person before they realise that you're missing," said Lou, lifting his head up from resting it in his paw for a moment to look at the German Shepherd.

Diggs, slightly annoyed that he was being sent back to his owner like he was a pup, nodded slightly before getting to his paws and turning towards the door. After nudging the door open, Diggs exited the office just as Lou pressed the button again and the blinds snapped open again.

Diggs made his way to the transport pods; but not before Catherine quickly ran over to him. "Hey, Diggs," she said, skidding to a stop just before the large German Shepherd.

Diggs looked down at the Russian Blue and said, "Hey, Catherine; what's up?"

"I was just worried about you; you did seem a bit…aggressive towards that Spec Ops Agent back there, and from what I saw, you are usually the type to be aggressive," said Catherine, looking up at the German Shepherd with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Diggs scratched the back of his neck nervously, and said, "Uh…well, ya see…he threatened you! And since you're my friend, I couldn't exactly just stand by." Diggs swallowed his nerves; he wanted to tell Catherine so badly that he liked her at least more than a friend, but he thought that she wouldn't think the same thing and think of him differently if he told her.

Catherine raised an eyebrow at him, before saying, "Yeah…you do know that I could have easily defended myself, especially since that Wolf was injured."

Diggs shifted his eyes slightly, saying, "Uh…just natural reaction?" This excuse did seem a little far fetch to Diggs, but Catherine seemed to believe him; she didn't ask him any more questions.

"Well, OK then…I need to get back to M.E.O.W.S., so I'll see you later…" said Catherine, before turning and slowly padding towards another transport pod that was temporary linked to M.E.O.W.S headquarters. Diggs watched her leave his line of sight, and slowly finished the journey to the transport pods.

* * *

When he arrived back at his dog house, he quickly padded over to the back door of the house, hoping that he still had enough time before Shaun woke up. After a few seconds of struggling with the door, Diggs managed to get it open and quickly slivered through the crack in the door.

After silently kicking the door close, Diggs quickly trotted over to his original spot in the living room as he heard and smelt Shaun coming down the stairs. "Hey boy," said Shaun, rubbing the back of his messy hair; Diggs lifted his head to look at Shaun, trying to act as though he had just woken up.

As Shaun turned to the kitchen, and Diggs soon smelt the scent of fresh coffee filling the kitchen and into the living room. But before Diggs could smell the sweet scent of bacon that Shaun usually made in the morning, a small, silent buzz went off against his neck; a new tech piece that alerted Agents without their owners hearing.

Diggs sighed in annoyance, before quickly and silently getting to his paws and heading into a quieter part of the house so that Shaun wouldn't overhear him. "Alright, Lou; what's not important enough to not tell me at the HQ, but important enough to tell me _just _as I get by to my home?" muttered Diggs to the collar when he reached a quieter room.

"_Well, well; it's good to see that you show you're commander respect, Officer Diggs," _said a voice on the other end of the communications; it wasn't Lou's, but was the voice of Special Operations Agent 'Shadow' Dakota.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"What?! How'd you get my collar ID?" asked Diggs in anger, though he made sure to keep his voice low as to not attract the attention of the human female upstairs; he didn't exactly want the secret of the Dogs and Cats being able to talk, not to even mention that both species/factions had headquarters that devoted themselves to protecting the humans.

"_That's not something that I'm going to tell you, Rookie; Pack's secret. But it doesn't matter at this moment in time," _said Shadow's voice over the communications, and Diggs heard shuffling over the communications; Shadow must have shifted on the hospital bed to stop some dog seeing he was on some sort of communications.

"_I'm just going to lay down a few rules, Rookie; and yeah, I heard what the Head of HQ said. Rule one; don't get in my way. I do things my way, and I don't want some rookie getting in my way. Rule two; you listen to me, and you listen well. And I'm just going to add that you should respect your superior agents," _said Shadow, making sure not to give Diggs any time to at least try and say that he did try and show the dogs like Butch and Lou respect.

"Hey, I DO show them respect!" Diggs growled lowly when Shadow gave him a chance to actually talk, but the German Shepherd heard a low sigh of annoyance coming through the communications, muffled slightly.

"_Yeah; you REALLY sounded like you show respect to Lou when he said you and I were teaming up," _said Shadow, and Diggs was startled slightly at this; how did he hear what he said to Lou when he first told him he was going to have to work with Shadow.

"How the heck did you know about that?" asked Diggs, both in a tone of annoyance and in a tone of curiosity; if it was some sort of upgrade of the Covert Ops sector, he wanted it.

"_Just natural Wolf hearing; part of the standard Pack training. Now, I'm going to stay in communications with you, making sure you keep in line," _said Shadow over the communications, a slight tint of a growl over his voice before the communications were cut.

Diggs tried to reconnect the communications, but after a few minutes, it became clear to him that he wasn't what anyone would call a techno wiz, and sighed slightly. After making sure that the collar wouldn't suddenly give himself away, he headed into the living room again and lay down, trying to get some sleep before something should wake him up.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to this," muttered Diggs to himself, before Shaun called him from the kitchen; Diggs perked his head up, and after getting even the slightest scent of freshly fried bacon, the German Shepherd was in the kitchen in a second.

* * *

Meanwhile, way up in the snow covered wilderness of Canada, a figure was fighting against the snow; the blizzard surrounding it made it almost impossible to see other than the outline, and even then it was hard to tell that the figure had the body shape and size of a large canine.

The canine's piercing yellow eyes squinted as it looked up, looking around for a brief second before its eyes landed on a small cave entrance that was hard to see, even without the massive snow storm going on. The canine made a bee-line towards the small cave entrance; the canine had to crawl on its belly to get through.

Once it had gotten out of the blizzard outside, the canine shook the snow that had stuck to its fur during the storm; but it didn't seem to make much of a difference, since the fur of the canine was a pure white; identical to that of the colour of snow.

From the slender form of the canine and the slenderness and length of the muzzle, it was clear that the canine was a female Snow Wolf; her piercing yellow eyes flicking quickly over to the inside of the cave, which looked way bigger on the inside than it appeared to be on the inside.

The female Wolf shifted slightly, looking down at her front; covering her chest and shoulders, was a set of reinforced armour, though it was a dirty white that stood out slightly against her fur. On the right shoulder cover of the armour, was a black emblem of a wolf's head with its head up, howling at the moon; it was clear that this Wolf was one of The Pack.

The female Wolf flicked her piercing yellow eyes over the interior of the cavern, and they landed on a medium sized entrance to a deeper part of the cavern; a dull, orange light coming from deeper still in the cavern.

The female sighed softly, parting her muzzle to sigh and revealing pearly white teeth for a second, before she slowly trotted through the gap, which she could easily fit through without any trouble. She walked down a narrow cavern, lit by but a few candles every ten or so meters.

The further down the narrow cavern she went, the wider it began to get; a few more candles started filling up the gaps of darkness between the main ones. Another thing that changed from earlier was that there were other wolves; some of who were wearing a similar set of armour to the wolf furred she-wolf; though these wolves had either dirty white, midnight black, dark brown and even a few very dark, almost blood red for some of the more battled hardened wolves. Each of the wolves wearing a set of reinforced armour had a howling wolf emblem on the armour covering their shoulder, the colour in contrast with the colour of the chest piece.

The other wolves that weren't donning armour of The Pack weren't doing nothing; these wolves, who seemed a bit weaker when they were compared to the muscular wolves with The Pack armour, were moving around large wooden crates. From some of the open tops of the crates, several plates of metal were sticking out, while others had some sort of futuristic looking weapons sticking out, which a human would say looked like plasma guns.

The she wolf looked around, her eyes lingering on the weaker wolves that were forced to move the crates around that looked simply too heavy for them to move; but after a few of these weaker wolves noticed that the she wolf donning one of The Pack's armour, they quickly scrambled to drag one of these crates off.

"They've learnt to fear us," the she wolf muttered to herself in a sigh, before she quickly shook her head and returning her expression to that of an expressionless face. She looked around the nearly impossibly large area, they seemed to be able to comfortably fit at least two of the D.O.G. HQs, with quite a large bit of room to spare. The walls of the large underground den was made of rough rock, and had a few large holes, to allow the circulation of air to continue.

Her eyes finally landed on the central control system at the centre of the large underground den; it was suspended at the top of the large abyss by several walk ways connected to the ground surrounding the abyss.

The she wolf slowly padded towards one of these bridges connecting the central control system, and slowly padded over one of the light grey metal coloured bridges. She bows her head slightly at the wolf that was at the central control system; though nothing of the wolf could be seen, as it was covered in shadows, and it had its back to the she wolf. The sound of switches flicking slightly came from the canine in the shadows.

"All is going according to plan, Sir," said the she wolf, looking up at the back of the head, or at least where she thought the head of the wolf should be in the darkness. The softest sound of head turning followed the she wolf's voice, and a gruff, robotic tinted voice replied to her.

"Good; the dogs will eventually give in, and then…we will take our revenge. I must remember to thank you, Juliet."

The she wolf dubbed Juliet lifted her head up, and she asked, though her voice had a slightly timid tone, "T-Thank me, Sir?"

"Yes; you have been loyal to the cause, much like the other wise ones. Those that have not…let us just say, they would have wished they listened to their Alpha. But you, Juliet, have been one of the loyalist; that is the reason why I have made you my Third in Command," said the robotic tinted wolf; this was the same canine in shadows that had contacted D.O.G. HQ to give them the 'Operation Full Moon'.

Juliet looked up fully at the wolf in shadows, startled as she stuttered, "T-T-Third in Command? As, _your _Third in Command?" A low, gruff laugh came from the shadows surrounding the wolf, but it was light and seemed to be much friendlier.

"Yes; though your brother will still be my Second in Command. Speaking of our comrade, have we had any communications with him?"

Juliet lowered her head again, a sad aura coming from her. "N-No…we haven't had any communications with my brother since he was deployed. Though I have to admit, uh, Sir, you, um…could have lessened the injures on him…j-just a little…" Juliet timidly lowered her head, hoping that she had not displeased the wolf in the shadows.

A silence followed for a short period, before the Wolf in the shadows said, "I needed to make it look real; didn't hold back, though those mutts might have fallen for it even if he had turned up uninjured."

Juliet nodded quickly, hoping that she still hadn't offended him. "S…Shall I go, Sir?" she asked timidly, though she flinched slightly when the wolf in the shadows shifted slightly. "Yes…you have done your duty for the day; rest."

Juliet nodded, slowly getting to her paws again and padding back over the connective bridge. "Your brother will return, Juliet; he will get the job done. That is who he is; he's loyal to The Pack, his family," said the canine in the shadows as Juliet walked away; the she wolf turning her head around to look at the shadows, and nodded slightly.

Juliet then retired to one of the slightly larger dens within the massive underground den; she looked around, taking note of the fresh bed of sticks and straw that had been placed there by the weaker working Wolves. She sighed softly, before padding over to the bed and lying down; she curled up into a ball, resting her head on her front paws and curling her tail around so that it gently rested on her muzzle.

"Please come back soon, Dakota….You're the only one he trusts enough to tell his plans for all this…" whispered Juliet to herself, before she slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Alright Diggs; fetch!" said Shaun, throwing a tennis ball across his garden; the named German Shepherd in question barked and ran after the ball. Diggs jumped into the air and caught the ball while it was still in the air.

It was about midday on a Saturday, a few days since Diggs had had any kind of call or communications from D.O.G.; though Catherine had come over to his owner's house once or twice during that time when M.E.O.W.S. hadn't had anything going on.

But back to today; while Diggs was chewing on the tennis ball, Shaun got a bleep from his pager and looked at it. He sighed heavily as Diggs returned with the tennis ball; the German Shepherd tilting his head slightly when he looked up at his owner's expression.

"Sorry Diggs; looks like I'm needed," said Shaun, crouching down to ruffle Digg's head. "I'm getting called it to investigate something; can't really bring ya along."

Diggs whimpered softly, lowering his head slightly as his ears drooped; he always hated it when his owner had to go out with the other Chicago policemen, and probably some of the other police dogs that teased him for a long time. Boy, would he show them if they knew what he was…

"Oh come on; don't be like that. I'll try to be back as soon as I can, OK?" said Shaun, ruffling Digg's ears before he got to his paws again and headed into the house. He paused for a brief second to collect his police badge, clip it to his belt and grab his jacket.

"Honey, bring Diggs back in in a bit, please?" said Shaun as he headed to the front door, opening it before pausing so he got a response from his wife.

"Alright!"

"Thanks!" said Shaun, before closing the door behind him. A few seconds later, Diggs heard the deep rumble of Shaun's car starting up and the screech of tires against tarmac, and Shaun and his car was gone. Diggs sighed, before spotting the tennis ball that he had dropped when Shaun had left.

He was about to pounce of the tennis ball before he felt a slight buzzing against his collar; he relaxed his muscles and sighed in annoyance, saying, "Come on!" in annoyance. Why did D.O.G. have to contact him, after a few days of silent comms no doubt, at _this _time? Then again, it was better than if Shaun was still there.

"Yeah, what?" Diggs asked rather rudely, not bothering to check who was on the other end of the line. He got an unhappy shock when he heard the slight growl that belonged to the one canine that he really didn't want to talk to right now; Shadow.

"_What did I say about showing respect, Rookie?" _snapped Shadow from the other end of the communications, causing Diggs to flinch slightly at the sharpness of the Wolf's tone. He growled lowly back down the communications, but let Shadow have the communications in case he had _useful _to say.

"_Anyway, this isn't just a social call; I overheard Lou sayin' he's going ask you to come to HQ. Why don't you be a good little pup and come to HQ before the Head has to call you," _said Shadow, putting empathises on when he said 'pup'; this cause Diggs to let out a low warning growl, before abruptly cutting communications with Shadow, and grumbled slightly as he headed to his dog kennel.

* * *

When Diggs arrived at HQ, he pressed his paw against the paw scan and the security door slowly opened up. He walked into D.O.G. HQ, and the first thing he saw was something that partly shocked him and caused part envy in him; while Butch was waiting officially for Diggs, Shadow, who was now completely healed, was talking to a female Golden Retriever; she was giggling lightly and gently bashed her paw against Shadow's shoulder.

What caused Diggs to spite Shadow more was that what he had said to Lou was actually true; Shadow _was _a hit with the females. Diggs growled ever so softly, before quickly silencing it when Butch glared at him.

"Shadow," said Butch in his usual gruff voice, and the Spec Ops Agent turned his head, saying something to the female Golden Retriever, before heading over to stand next to the old dog.

"Now, Diggs; we've got some intel about some rouge cats in New York," said Butch, walking with Shadow and Diggs, the German Shepherd making sure to stand on the opposite side of the older Shepherd to the Wolf.

"What do a couple of cats have to do with my searching for my Pack?" asked Shadow, a confident aura coming off of him that Butch didn't glare at him when he had interrupted him. This only caused Diggs to hate Shadow even more; he had taught him to respect his senior agents, and yet he was talking to him like he was equally in agents.

But Butch didn't complain when Shadow interrupted him, and continued on. "Our sources tell us that these cats are supplying dangerous supplies over a feline black market; cat nip, weapons, and a few other supplies that we aren't sure about; but we aren't going to wait to find out what they are supplying."

Butch, Shadow and Diggs then arrived at the Covert Ops section of the HQ; Peek, as per the usual, was working and tinkering away at some of the technology he must have been working on for a while now; a few sparks flew as he welded what appeared to look like an updated collar, but he was safe since he was wearing a welding mask.

"No," said Shadow, his tone simple and sudden; both Diggs and Butch looked at him when he said that. "There is no way that I'm wearing one of those collars; I'm proud of my heritage, and I won't be demeaned by such a…_human _creation."

"What? Afraid you'll be laughed at?" said Diggs cockily as he took a step closer to Shadow; the Spec Ops Agent raised his hackles and bared his teeth at Diggs, a low growl ripping out from his throat. Butch glared at the two canines, silently ordering them to be quiet.

"Alright, Peeks; what new tech have you go for us?" asked Butch as he approached the smaller dog; Peek turned around to face the three bigger canines and flipped the welding mask up to look at the canines directly.

"Yeah, OK; I've got a few new toys for you guys to have," said Peeks, before jumping off the stool he was sitting on to do the welding, and headed over to one side of the Covert Ops section; the three larger canines following the smaller dog.

Peek pressed a button on one of the tables, and three collars came up from the table. "Diggs, this is your updated collar; plasma laser, voice scrambler, wifi, lock pick, grappling hook, smoke pellets for quick escapes," said Peek, the gadget for each of the things he mentioned coming out from the small panel that covered them, and Diggs smiled, saying, "Sweet."

Peek then moved onto the next collar, saying it was for Butch and went through the procedure again as Diggs grabbed the collar and slipped it over his head, making sure it fit; it fit perfectly. He looked over at Shadow, who had wondered off slightly and was examining some piece of tech that Peek had been working on.

"And this is yours, Agent Sha-Shadow?" asked Peek, noticing that Shadow wasn't standing with the other two larger canines; and he wasn't even in the room anymore. Diggs, Peek and Butch looked around, repeating his name a couple of times. But when Diggs noticed the flick of a black and grey furred tail walk out of sight of the glass.

"Where's he going?" asked Diggs to himself, before he quickly trotted out of the Covert Ops section; Butch quick behind him as Peek went back to tinkering with more mechanics.

Diggs and Butch eventually found Shadow in front of a large metal door that Diggs hadn't seen in HQ before; it was at least as tall as the security door at the front of the D.O.G. HQ, though was square in shape and had the massive emblem of The Pack embedded into the metal.

Shadow placed his paw onto a paw scan next to the door, and a mechanical voice said, _"Welcome, Special Operations Agent Dakota," _and the door split into two, opening up for Shadow.

The Wolf walked in and Diggs walked over to the still open door; Butch followed behind him, though there wasn't the air of curiosity coming from him that was coming off of Diggs.

When the German Shepherd looked inside, his lower jaw fell open and he said, "Wow.." like the first time he had seen D.O.G. HQ.

Inside, the walls were black with light grey streaks of metal running along the sides of the room. The walls of the room were lined with a few items; all of them more dangerous than the last. Shadow was standing in front a set of metal paw covers.

Shadow grabbed one of the paw covers, and attached it around his front ankle; it lowered onto his paw, and covered his paw. After a quick tense of the muscles, three metal claws came out from the metal paw cover.

Digg's eyes widened as he saw the claws extend for the metal paw cover, and as they retracted into the cover; he heard a sight grunt of pain come from Shadow as the claws appeared to sink deeper than the metal cover, and into the actual paw of the Wolf. Shadow repeated the procedure with his other front paw, and got the same reaction as he did with the first paw.

He walked over to another couple of items, some of which went into small pouches that were part of the chest armour he was wearing, before he noticed that Diggs and Butch were standing outside the room. He just looked at them for a second before grabbing what looked like a small ear piece and put it into his right ear after setting a frequency to it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going," said Shadow, walking towards the door for the room, which closed after him.

"Alright; we've all got our tech, we'll get going to the Big Apple. Our contact in the Big Apple'll be meeting us at the drop off point," said Butch, leading Shadow, and a rather quiet and jealous Diggs that looked over Shadow's elite equipment, to the international transport pods.

* * *

**I'm going to need some ideas for Pack agents and D.O.G./M.E.O.W.S. Agents that they're going encounter. So, leave suggestions in reviews or in PM's.**

**As always, please R&R **

**Nf991**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The high speed journey from the D.O.G. HQ to Manhattan, New York was relatively quiet and boring; the transport pod that Agent Butch, Agent Diggs and Special Agent Dakota 'Shadow' were in was large enough so that the three canines had their own personal space; but they didn't have anything to occupy them while the pod was transporting them. They had tried the radio that was included in the pod, but there wasn't anything on that was worth listening to.

But after another five minutes, the pod began to slow down before suddenly grinding to a halt, that was so sudden that it caused Diggs to get flung from one side of the pod to the other; Butch and Shadow had the sense to dig their nails into the floor of the pod, which was much easier for Shadow as he had the metal claw extensions.

Diggs grumbled as he got to his paws, shaking his body all over to try and get the fur right again, before the side of the pod opened up and the three canines walked out of the pod; Shadow holding back to let the Dog agents go first, before following behind them.

They walked into what looked like the interior of an abandoned building; it had a few of its windows covered up with wooden boards, and the doors that had been inside the building had been ripped off from their hinges and were now covered partly with pieces of old cloth that hug from the roof of the doorframes. "Man, HQ doesn't do the best to try and find the best locations to use as drop off points?"

Butch glared at Diggs for his reaction, but Shadow just plain ignored the German Shepherd; he sniffed the air slightly, taking a few steps forward as he began to mutter to himself, words that Diggs was only just able to hear.

"Hmm….Three years of age….Female….Golden Retriever…." muttered Shadow, sniffing the air lightly as he moved around the small room they had arrived in when the transport pod had stopped. He walked over to one of the cloth covered doors and suddenly pushed it to the side. On the other side of the cloth stood a female Golden Retriever; her bright green eyes flicking slightly when the cloth was suddenly pushed to the side.

"Hmm…well, I can see that you have impressive senses; especially since you can smell my scent when I have blocked my scent," said the female Retriever, making a slight nod to Shadow before she padded forward to meet Diggs and Butch; she didn't take note at first that Shadow wasn't a Dog.

"Agent Manhattan, aka, Agent 159; HQ said I should be ready to expect a few arrival, sent here to assist me with dealing with these rouge cats," said the female that called herself Agent Manhattan as she shook her paw with Butch's own one, before shaking her paw with Digg's.

"Yes, Agent Manhattan; we heard you got a bit of intel of these rouge cats," said Butch as the two agents began to move to the doors out of the building; Diggs and Shadow following behind the other two agents, trying to avoid looking at each other.

"That would be correct, Agent Butch; the cats had been supplying illegal weapons and cat nip to different contacts around the world; Chicago, Virginia, China, Japan, British Isles….Though there does seem to be one contact in particular that has been taking in quite a lot of their supplies; this contact seems to be centred around a random spot in Canada," said Manhattan, but she was cut short before she could say anything else when Shadow quickly shot forward to stand in front of the two senior D.O.G. Agents.

"Did you say Canada?" he asked, glancing from Manhattan to Butch every few seconds before shifting his gaze to look back at the other. Manhattan cast a gaze over to Butch, as though she was silently and telepathically asking him a question, before she looked over to Shadow, and after clearing her throat softly, saying, "Yes; though we haven't be able to locate the actual precise location of the source. Though we are working on finding the location…" Though Manhattan tried off at that point when Shadow turned and began towards the way out of the building. The three canine agents followed Shadow out.

Though Manhattan took the lead after they had got out of the building and the loud sounds of New York nearby could be easily heard. "Easy there, tough guy; this ain't the same place you're from. This 'ere is the Big Apple; and they don't take too kindly to strays. At least, that's what they'll think of you. So we gots to be careful," warned Manhattan sternly, putting a paw on Shadow's armour covered shoulder, showing for him to stay where he was.

Shadow looked down at Manhattan's paw and said, "I've already got the stealth aspect covered, Mrs Yank." He then took a step back before looking at the others and pressing a paw against one of the small buttons on the armour around the base of his neck. Instantly, a slight rippling covered his body before he disappeared from view completely; like he had vanished from the face of the Earth.

The three canines blinked in surprise, before Diggs took a step forward and waved a paw over where Shadow was a few seconds ago. After getting no response, he said, "Uh….what happened to him?" He got his answer, not by Butch or Manhattan; but from a paw pressing against the side of his neck and pushed him onto his back, pinning him down to the ground.

"Standard bit of Pack kit; Chameleonic 5000," said Shadow voice without a visible body from over Diggs, as the German Shepherd felt the pressure of a paw lift off from his neck and shoulder. Diggs quickly got to his paws again before growling lowly, looking around all of the area of the alley they had walked into, saying, "Don't do that again; I'm a trained Police Dog." A slight laugh came from near a couple of trash cans that was identical to Shadow's.

"Oh, I already know that, _Officer _Diggs; managed to get a glimpse at your files when I was stuck in HQ. But I wouldn't suggest telling Butch or Manhattan about this…" came a whisper voice right next to Digg's right ear; it took all of the Shepherd's sense to not flinch back and snap at where he thought the Special Operations Agent was. Though he knew better than to make himself look like an idiot in front of two senior Agents, and held his tongue. He thought tom himself that he would get Shadow back later on, when it was just the two of them or Butch and Manhattan were out of sight….

"Alright; come on. I'll lead you to the location; just remember to stay to the alleys and don't wander into the streets in you can help it," said Manhattan, before she took off down the alley, turning a corner and out of sight. Butch and Diggs, who assumed that Shadow was somewhere around them, followed behind the New York agent of D.O.G.S.

They had to make sure that they were trotting in alleys that didn't have any humans in it; Manhattan had warned them about pound catchers, and since Diggs didn't want to have any sort of memories about what he had to go through when he was younger, the German Shepherd took extra care to avoid walking into any alleys that had humans in it. While the three visible canines used their stealth training to stay to the shadows, they had no idea where the fourth member of their group was. Shadow had stayed invisible, and they could only imagine that they were being followed by The Pack Agent; only knowing that he was still there by the odd bit of rubbish getting moved by what was thought to be a paw or the slight sound of light panting coming from either side of the three canines.

They eventually arrived at what looked like an abandoned building that was on the very outskirts of the hub of New York, and by this time, they were far from any sort of human being. Yet when Diggs and Butch looked up at the building, they saw that there were a few humans at the front gates of the abandoned building. "They've been brainwashed by some kind of Cat tech; I haven't had a close enough look at it to figure out what it is without getting caught," explained Manhattan as she led the other canines around the side of the building.

"Alright; we'll take care of them in a minute, once we've sorted out these cats," said Diggs, though he made sure there weren't any cats watching them.

"Let's do that," said Butch, using his lock pick accessory on his collar to pick the door open before he and the other canines quietly walked into the building.


End file.
